Nergal
"I am who I am. The pain of others, I do not feel. The sorrow of others does not touch me. Death feeds me. Death pleases me. I am the essence I consume. You fools will become corpses here, because I wish it to be." Nergal is the main antagonist of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, and is the only character in the series who belongs to the Dark Druid class. He wields the strongest dark magic tome in his specific game, Ereshkigal. History .]] Nergal was not always evil. He had met Athos in the Nabata deserts a few centuries before the events of this game took place, and they quickly became friends. They were equal in knowledge and power, and together discovered the desert village of Arcadia, a place where dragons and humans coexisted. Athos and Nergal were both surprised that such a place could exist, and upon invitation from the village leader they stayed there for hundreds of years learning from the dragon's vast libraries. They constructed an oasis for the villagers and made many joyful memories there. However, somewhere along the line Nergal and Athos began to drift apart in their thinking. Nergal discovered a magic which could take the life force, or quintessence of other living creatures and turn it into power. He began experimenting with small creatures, and as he grew more confident he worked his way up. Eventually he started taking human lives. Athos and the village leaders found out about this and urged him to stop in his ways, but Nergal would not listen. After things took a turn for the worse, Athos and the villagers managed to strike him down, and Nergal was banished from Arcadia. He went back to Lycia and slowly built up his power again to avoid the eye of Athos and the village leaders. If the player clears several side-quest chapters of Hector's campaign, it is revealed that Nergal was in fact the father of Ninian and Nils because of a relationship with a dragon, and sent them through Dragon's Gate to protect them when his wife was kidnapped. Afterward, he turned to dark magic to make himself stronger so he could open the Gate himself and reclaim his children but lost himself to the darkness and forgot why he ever wanted to open the gate in the first place, only remembering that he needed power and that the Gate must be opened. Story Nergal was the one who called Ninian and Nils through Dragon's Gate a few hundred years after he was banished from Arcadia. He does this so that he may use them to call more dragons into this world, and then harness their quintessence so that he may become the most powerful being in the world. He is responsible for the golden-eyed morphs (i.e. Sonia, Limstella, Ephidel) that travel the world looking for the quintessence of powerful individuals to give him even greater strength so that he may call dragons through Dragon's Gate where he keeps hold of Ninian, Nils, and Eliwood's father Lord Elbert at the beginning of the story. He stirs up war in Lycia by using an assassins group called the Black Fang, which he controls through his morph Sonia. In the last chapter of the game, Nergal uncovers his face from the turban that hides it to reveal a wound along his forehead and a burned right eye. He exclaims that the person he had thought to be his truest friend, Athos, had inflicted the wound upon him. In his final moments, Nergal draws three dragons from Dragon's Gate in a final desperate attempt to destroy his foes. Stats Level 20 Dark Druid HP 75 Magic 30 Skill 18 Speed 15 Luck 20 Def 28 Res 30 Nergal Help Description An avaricious fiend who turns death into power. Category:CharactersCategory:EnemiesCategory:Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken Characters Category:Black Fang members